


Mother of God, Angels, Demons, Men and those deserving of a second chance

by BrowneyedShammer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blasphemy, Castiel Needs a Hug, Everyone will be happy, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gabriel is the messenger of Good news, God is found, I'm Going to Hell, It's not what you think, Lots of confusion, M/M, Maybe it could be, Mother just wants to feed everyone pie, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowneyedShammer/pseuds/BrowneyedShammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are struggling once again to save the world after the Darkness has just been released, but a strange caller seems to insist she has the answers and honestly both of them are so tired and broken they take the word of a Housewife. Of course like everything else, nothing is as it appears.</p>
<p>Mother just wants to finish harvest but of course those Winchesters just had to release the Darkness and not even have the decency to call. The twins have been fighting, He hasn't returned from business and J's been having doubts about being the savior. The timing couldn't be worse. But if nothing else she'll have dinner on the table and a stern lecture ready when the boys finally arrive Home.</p>
<p>I just want everyone to be happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of God, Angels, Demons, Men and those deserving of a second chance

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter One** : Call from Home

 

“Mother of God, Sammy what did you do?” Dean yelled over the rushing sounds of the black winds.

Sam turned towards his brother with an open mouth as he moved his lips but no words escaped his mouth. Dean growled, reaching out he grabbed Sam by his collar and shook him roughly.

“I told you to leave it alone, I told you to stop.” Dean screamed. “Look what you did. I’m not worth this.”

Sam roughly shoved Dean away with a sneer. “You're my brother. I couldn’t let...”

“Yes, you could have because I asked you. I was handling it.” Dean shot back.

“No you weren’t. It was tearing you apart and turning you into a …” Sam shouted back.

“Boys, Boys you’re both pretty,” Crowley said smoothly as he appeared beside them. He looked completely unphased as he gazed past the two towards the swirling mass of darkness that was fast approaching. “And so incredibly stupid. However you have a call.”

The two turned to glance at Crowley as the King of Hell held out a slim smartphone. He wiggled it towards the two until Dean snatched it and looked at the screen of the phone before he put it up to his ear.

“Who is this?”

“Really I would have preferred a heads up before,” A female voice said on the other end. “Harvest is almost here and the twins have been especially difficult. Luckily J is out in the field but He’s been busy with work. She’ll bring you home.”

“Lady you’re talking to the wrong person,” Dean growled.

There was such a long pause that Dean almost thought he was hung up on before the voice spoke again. “You just released the Darkness correct?”

“How could you possibly know that?” Dean growled into the phone, feeling the hackles on the back of his neck rise. “Who are you?”

“I would have thought the Men of Letters would have gotten smarter with the New Age but that's what I get for assuming things,” the woman said in reply. There was a banging in the background followed by a squealing of children. “Lucy stop chasing Adam in the house,” the woman called out. “I’ll see you three shortly and then we can talk more.”

“Lady we aren't going anywhere near you. For all we know you’re a demon or worse an angel.”

The woman laughed on the other end. “No Dean I’m nothing of the sorts. Try to be home in a few days. I’ll make a pie and have dinner ready. J should be there shortly. I sent her your coordinates.”

“Now listen here . . .” Dean tried to interject.

“And make sure you swing by and pick up Castiel,” the woman said sternly. In the background Dean could hear the clinking of plates and the rushing of water. “Poor little guy needs a bit of Heaven after all he’s been through.” And the line hung up.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Sam with a dazed expression. “We just got invited to a farm for pie and dinner by a housewife doing dishes.”

“What?” Sam exclaimed.

“She was pretty insistent I bring the call to you two. Said she tried your cells but you’d left them in the car.” Crowley added as if that explained anything

“Darkness has just descended onto the Earth because of Sammy’s stupidity and a housewife suddenly knows who we are and what we did and has your phone number,” Dean accused as he turned on Crowley.

The King of Hell raised his hands. “I’m just the messenger.”

“Who do you think she was? A demon?” Sam questioned turning to Crowley who shook his head with a tiny shrug.

“I don't know but she knew about the Men of Letters, the darkness, Castiel and my name.” Dean said as his eyebrows creased in confusion.

“What about the Darkness?”

“It’s not your problem anymore,” a deeper female voice said from behind.

Everyone turned in surprise to find a girl, no older than twenty-five leaning against the Impala’s hood. A blue motorcycle parked a few feet away. She had dark brown hair pinned back and a tight black leather outfit that only accented the various weapons strapped to her body. Signals and seals were embroidered into the leather.

“I’m J,” the girl said as she held up a hand in greeting. “Mother gets testy when anyone’s late so can we get a move on.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. He turned to look at Sam and Crowley who all wore similar expressions of surprise. How had she snuck up on any of them? What was going on?

“What about,” Sam said weakly as he motioned towards the fast approaching Darkness.

J shrugged and started walking back to her bike. She swung a leg over and reached back to put on her black helmet. “As I said it’s not your problem anymore. But don't worry, the Darkness won’t do anything just yet, it’ll only cover the Earth in a thick cloud of darkness first. Completely harmless, well that is until the seventh day but we have time. I’ll think of something/”

“How do you know all of this?” Crowley asked this time.

J sighed heavily. “It doesn't really matter,” she stated and the dark cloud rolled over them and incased them in an inky fog. “But seriously we need to get moving if we’re going to make dinner.” She called as she flipped down her visor and revved up the motorcycle.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment before nodding and walking towards the Impala.

“So you’re just going to follow a strange woman who knows where and just leave the Darkness to consume the world,” Crowley called as they opened the door and got into the car. “What happened to saving the world and all those good feelings?”

Dean frowned as he started the car and saw that his cell did indeed have a few missed calls. He leaned out the window to answer Crowley. “Why not, she said Mother has pie. And honestly it’s not the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.”


End file.
